There have been many word spelling-based games devised in the past. English, a daily living language in U.S., is alphabetic and therefore the purpose of many word spelling games are to help beginners to the language to learn word spelling. To stimulate the beginners' interests for word spelling, some of the games involve score accumulation if words are spelled correctly, others utilize age-dependent categories such as colors, fruits or animals for spelled words within the predefined categories. The added means in a word spelling game has been proved quite appearing to most of the beginners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,602 to Anthony A. Alam in 1972 discloses a vocabulary building card game in which two or more decks of cards are used. Each card, on one side, bears word parts within defined word classification such as prefix, root or affix and, on the other side, displays the respective word classification. The cards are classified based on their word parts and kept in a card dealing holder. Players withdraw the cards from the dealing holder and try to spell the word based on the received cards showing the morpheme.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,347 to Chester Brand in 1994 discloses a card game comprising two decks of cards, one being a numbered deck and the other being a word deck. Players play the numbered cards and are then commanded to spell a word from a card withdrawn from the word deck having a length equal to the additive sum of the numbered cards played.
The above disclosed games and many others in commercial markets were designed to help beginners to learn word spelling and to stimulate their learning interests by appending additional challenge means, such as associated numerical means to score the spelling games. As it can be seen, the scoring result or the gaming is very much dependent on the cards or playing pieces received. A player's spelling capability and his personal gaming strategy have no control over the playing pieces once received. In other words, cards are once received by the player and some "lucky" cards in hand determine in general the final result immediately.
In many occasions, players, especially adults or elderly, play a spelling game not just for word spelling entertainment but more for social entertainment, or individual strategic competition or even gambling. There is therefore a great need for such a game in which players have a control power over what they receive in their hands and then design strategically to compete with the opposing players in composing words. There has further been a great need for such a spelling game to become a competition instrument for individual strategy competition or gambling. There also has been a need in the art for a game of word spelling for less sophisticated players who may have a limited knowledge of word for spelling, the game can be easily redefined among the players accordingly to meet the need.